1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to determining sexual content in moving image content.
2. Description of the Related Art
As use of the Internet increases and moving images are digitized, it has become a social issue that minors are exposed to moving images of a sexual nature.
Accordingly, access to websites containing sexual content is blocked by preparing a database of uniform resource locator (URL) addresses of the websites containing sexual content, or access is limited when the frequency of certain words related to sex is high, which is determined by analyzing a string included in a website that a user is attempting to access.